


Until the House is Full

by hernamewasalice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Creepy Kylo Ren, Dark, Experimental, F/M, Fridge Horror, Fucked Up, Grooming, Horror, Mini Mystery, Modern Era, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rey is adopted, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernamewasalice/pseuds/hernamewasalice
Summary: Rey doesn't know what's going on and neither do the readers.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 104
Kudos: 275





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys I'm currently in a phase of writing dark things. Here is more experimental writing. The best way to describe this is a "Mini Mystery."

Rey was seven years old when she was taken in by the Solos.

She doesn't remember much of her life before Leia and Ben. Ben had always been a serious person for as long as she's known him. He rarely smiled. He was distant and cold - Leia says he takes after his father. Rey had never met Han before. Han and Leia were estranged and had been for years. Rey was adopted for a reason, so Leia wouldn't be lonely when Ben went off for college.

He was ten and a half years older than her. He was rather an enigma throughout her childhood. She only saw him on holidays and special occasions when he had to visit. He was a stranger to her and speaking to him was uncomfortable. It wasn't that he was mean or didn't like her - it's just they don't know each other well. Rey doesn't blame Ben for not being involved with getting to know his adoptive sister. The adoption wasn't finalized until the month before he had to go away for college. Ben doesn't have an attachment to Rey but she respects him nevertheless.

He's the definition of an adult. He's smart and calm and collected. He's responsible and knows what he wants in life. Rey hopes she can be like him one day. She's almost sixteen and applying for colleges is just around the corner. She doesn't know what she wants to do or where to go yet while Ben did since he was ten.

It's strange to her, having him here so often now. Ben recently got a new job close by and has an apartment two cities over. Leia is happy having him around. Rey wants to be completely happy too - it's just an adjustment to her. A major adjustment for a teenager. She spent nine years of her life seeing him only a few times of the year and now he's suddenly here at least twice a week. She doesn't know how to talk to him beyond small talk.

They have nothing in common.

There's more silence to their conversations than speaking.

Rey hopes they can become close.

* * *

She nearly jumps out of her skin when she finds him in the house. She had just gotten home from school. Leia didn't come home until a few hours later and so Rey didn't expect to find him here.

"I didn't mean to startle you," he responded to what was on her mind. That's how Ben is. He's very receptive to things.

"It's fine," she paints a smile for him. She doesn't know why but she finds the whole image before her odd. He's just sitting here on the couch- as if he was waiting for her. "It's just - um how did you get into the house?"

"Mom made me a spare key."

She felt her cheeks become splotchy red as she realized how foolish of a question that was. Of course Leia would give him a key.

Ben tilts his head at her. "Does that bother you?"

Rey shook her head immediately. "No it's just it caught me off guard - Leia won't be home until six," she informed him.

"I know I just wanted to stop by early either way." He gets off from the couch to greet her. He gives her a stiff side hug and she reciprocates it as well. He's so big, she can barely wrap her arm around him. It's always weird for her to hug him. He's built and nothing but hard muscle and bone while she was mostly soft and lean. It's almost painful hugging him by the sharp contrast.

"Why?" she asked.

"To make sure you're not sneaking boys in," he gives her a small smirk.

"I wouldn't ever do that!" Rey exclaimed all flustered. She knows he's only teasing but she doesn't want him to think of her like that. Rey wasn't perfect like him but she wasn't a bad kid. She got decent grades and did what she's told.

Ben chuckled slightly and petted her head. "Good."

She took a step back. It's an adjustment, getting used to him being more affectionate with her. Perhaps he's loosening up with her since he stops by more. "How long have you been here at the house?"

"Not long."

"Do you ever go to your apartment?" she teased.

"I do but it's lonely since I live on my own."

"You can always get a roommate," she suggested.

Ben smirked again in amusement. "I suppose I can."

Rey felt her face grow hot again. She hates it when he uses that condescending tone. She feels so stupid when he does. "When will I finally get to see your place?" she changes the topic then.

"When it's finally ready."

"When will it be ready? You've been saying that for a month."

"I'll let you know. I still need to fix it up but you will be the first to see it."

* * *

She finds him in the house again the next day after school.

He's cooking in the kitchen this time.

"Hey Rey, how was school?" he asked her. He's stir frying some garlic in a pan. It's one of her favorite smells, just simple oil and garlic sizzling in a pan.

"Don't you have work?" Rey asked, completely ignoring his question for an important one. It occurs to her that this was the second time this week he's here before six. It doesn't add up since he has a nine to five job.

Ben chuckled as he added chopped meat into the pan. "I do. I'm just taking time off for the week."

"Oh. Okay." She drops her backpack on the ground and hovers him in bewilderment. There was a silence between them but it doesn't last long. Her curiosity gets the best of her. Everything about this seemed odd. Out of place. "Is it some holiday or something that I don't know about?" She bit her lip as she sees him crack another smirk. She must sound so childish and stupid to him.

"No. I'm just taking time off for personal reasons."

"Personal reasons?"

"I'm allowed to have them."

"I'm going to go change. I'm going to go out with my friends soon."

Ben stopped stirring. "It's a Wednesday. Why are you going out? You should be at home doing your homework."

"I have a fundraiser event for school tonight," Rey explained.

"What's wrong with what you're wearing?"

"I don't like going out in my uniform. I'm always paranoid in getting it dirty." It was more than that though. She hates wearing a uniform when she doesn't have to. She was a teenager and wanted to look nice. It was hard looking pretty in a drabby plaid skirt and button up blouse and tacky vest. Her uniform makes her look younger and that's the last thing that she wants.

"I see. Just make sure you don't wear something that's revealing. Nothing too short. Nothing low cut. It maybe outside of school but you still have to follow the dress code."

Rey tried her best not to roll her eyes. She knows he means well but she's old enough to know better. He doesn't need to lecture her. "I know," she bit her lip. She proceeds to go to her room and change. She puts on a floral blouse and jeans. She decides to put on some tinted lip gloss - the one that smells like strawberries. She puts on some blush too, just a little. Rey considers putting on some mascara but she doesn't want to hear Ben make a big deal about it again. He thinks she's too young for makeup but she's not. She's going to be sixteen soon. Rey brushes her hair before putting it up in a loose bun.

She tries to head out as fast as she can so he won't be able to inspect her.

But it doesn't work. He stops her and looks at her up and down to make sure she was appropriate for her school fundraiser. He wipes the blush off her cheeks and then her mouth.

"I can wear makeup as long as it's natural!" she exclaimed. It wasn't like she was wearing smoky eyeshadow or a dark red lipstick.

"You don't need makeup. Your cheeks and lips are already naturally pink."

Rey whined still.

Her brother ignores her and takes off her hair tie. Her hair falls to her shoulders as he proceeds to bring her hair to the front. "Keep your hair down," he informed her in a nurturing manner. "I don't want people to think that you have a hickey."

She wrinkled her nose at him. Ben can be so uptight. "No one's going to think that!" she huffed. Involuntarily, she touched the scar on her neck. She got it years ago from climbing up a wired fence. All her classmates know about her scar since they all had the same classes together since elementary school. And it doesn't look like a hickey at all. She forgets she has a scar until it's brought up by people. She's so insecure about it and he knows that. He always brings it up to make sure doesn't bring attention to it.

He smooths out her hair regardless as if she was a doll.

* * *

The next day, she finds him in the house again.

She doesn't think much of it anymore. He's always here now. It's getting on her nerves but she couldn't do anything. She couldn't kick out her brother. "Hey," she said as she closed the door.

He's sitting on the couch, watching everything she's doing.

She kicks off her shoes and places them on the shoe rack. She sits down on the floor to take off her mandatory long socks. She hates her uniform, she really does. She hates how everything was so bulky on her and long. It wasn't a flattering outfit at all. The outfit hid her figure - she knows it's supposed to do that but that's beyond the point.

He walks to her and helps her up from the floor. She thanks him and tries to go up the stairs to change but he doesn't let her. He's holding her by her backpack. "What are you doing?" she asked him.

Ben doesn't answer.

* * *

He corners her to a wall. His mouth is set in a hard line as his hands tightened around her wrists to stay still. She squirmed to get out. He lets a low growl to stop. It works. It catches her off guard. He's never done that before. He sounded like any animal to her. Ben's jaw twitches then as he lowered himself to meet her gaze.

She's reminded how tall he was and suddenly, she's frightened by how much he towered her. "What are you doing?" she asked again.

He's pressing his nose to her hair. She tries to shake him off of her but he doesn't move.

"What are you doing?" she asked again, in a demanding tone. Her skin was tightening with every strange thing that he was doing. _Was he smelling her?_

He pulled away to glare at her. She froze in place. She's never seen such a serious face before. His eyes are dark and his mouth is set in an intense frown. "I advise you to stay still," he whispered to her. "It'll hurt less."


	2. Chapter 2

He's touching her.

She stood there, too paralyzed to move away. She's too stunned to react - to respond. Instead, she watched in disbelief of every single thing he was doing. He shrugs off her cardigan. Takes off her vest. His fingers worked his way to unbutton her blouse. Her breathing went heavy as her eyes widened as she pieced together what was happening. It wasn't like how he used to help her out of her clothes when she was young after playing in the snow for hours. This was entirely different. She was older and this didn't seem like a brother taking care of his little sister.

"No!" she shook her head immediately. She slaps his hands away from the collar of her shirt.

Ben was always calm and collected but this was the first time she sees his agitation seep through his façade. "Don't be afraid. Everything's going to be alright," he tells her in a low tone.

"I can change on my own," she insisted. There's a thought in her mind that maybe he wanted more than to help her out of her clothes. It's a valid thought but it doesn't seem right to her. This was Ben. Even though they didn't have a close bond that she always wanted, he would never do such a thing.

Rey remained still as he works his way down her shirt. She wants to stop this and yet she was doing nothing. She was too shock to do anything. He peels the blouse off her shoulders and leaves her in her white camisole. Rey hugged her chest then. "No more," she emphasized with furrowed eyebrows.

He pulls her hands along with her shirt. He leaves her in her thin padded bra. He touches her breasts, craning his head down as he admired the gap of space that her breasts weren't able to fill. "There's nothing to be ashamed about," he tells her. He doesn't give her any eye contact. He knows her so well and knows that she was embarrassed. He kisses her then, kisses her on her mouth. Him kissing her catches her off guard. She doesn't think that it's real until he proceeds to kiss her again and longer.

Rey pushes him away. She tries to escape his grasp but he's big. His hands are holding her down at her waist. He lifts her and props her up with her legs wrapped around him as he pressed her against the wall. "Stop it! Don't touch me!" she screeched. She's punching him, clawing as his fingers slipped underneath her skirt. He's grazing her thighs.

Ben doesn't listen. He keeps kissing her even though she's resisting him, spitting at him with every chance she gets.

"You're not suppose to do this!" she yelled.

He laughs then in such a belittling way.

"Well you're not!" Rey screamed louder. She can hear herself and how stupid she sounds but she doesn't care. He's not supposed to do this. "You're my brother. You're not suppose to do this."

"I'm not your brother and you know that."

It wasn't the first time he told her this and every time he did made her unwelcomed.

* * *

She was being chased around the house. She's only in her bra and skirt. Rey doesn't even know how she escaped from his grasp but she did. Her fingers were pulsating and she's reminded of how hard she fought back. She screams for help but there was no one else in the house.

He was going to rape her. Rey wanted to be in denial but it faded all so quickly. She tried to run up the stairs to lock herself in her room but he pulls her down by her ankles. Rey yelped. It hurts. It really does but she doesn't stop to wallow in the pain of being dragged down the stairs. She kicks him, arms flaring as he's trying to pin her by her wrists.

She stops then when the pain settles in. She starts to cry. It was more than the physical pain. She feels so betrayed.

"Everything's going to be okay," he tells her, wiping the blood dripping down her forehead. He sits her up to rub her back the way he always did whenever she got a bruise or scrape. It's not the same. He hurt her.

She hits him again and cries even more. She manages to escape and limps to the kitchen. He follows her not in the same predatory manner but in a relaxed state. She stops then and realizes that he let her escape on purpose. Rey winced then as the adrenaline stops and she's overcome with pain. She thinks her ankle is sprained. It hurts to stand.

He gets close to her again and presses her to sit on the tiled floor. He proceeds to rub her back again to comfort her. As he does, he unhooks her bra. She covers herself immediately. He coaxes her to let go so he can see her breasts. "I'll get you nice and wet first. You'll like this," he said as if it was a promise. "If you want I can carry you to your bed."

"Why are you doing this?" she sobbed. He's rubbing her entrance. She still had her underwear on but she sensed he wanted to ease her first. She's too afraid to fight him off. Blood was trickling down her cheeks.

He doesn't respond.

Perhaps it was better that way.

She could see it in his face that he was ashamed to answer - that a part of him felt remorse for what he was doing. But his guilt isn't enough for him to stop. He lays her on her back and holds her down as he took off her underwear. She wants to curse at him. She wants to tell him that she hates him. But she can't. She doesn't know why.

He grabs her legs and drags her body like a doll - and licks her there - in between her legs. Rey tries to stop it but he's so much stronger than her. He keeps pulling her closer and closer to his mouth. Every time she tried to move back, he yanked her back to him. She's slammed against the floor each time. He's not at all gentle. He's so violent, his tongue deep inside her there with his nails dug into her thighs. His breath is hot in between sucking her - nose pressed in.

Rey squirmed from the sensation. She pressed her lips together, she doesn't want to make a sound. It feels weird at first, makes her sick to her stomach but then she found herself pressing her thighs around him. She doesn't want to find pleasure in this but her body fails her. She finds herself whimpering like an animal in heat. Ben stroked her thighs in praise.

She hears the door open.

Her heart skipped a beat in hope. Leia was home. To Rey's surprise Ben doesn't stop. Instead he's continuing to eat her out.

Rey starts screaming again, screaming for help. "Leia! Leia! Help!"

Leia comes running into the kitchen then. "What's wrong -

Leia paused and stared at Rey's bloodied forehead. Rey looked at Ben but Ben didn't stop at all. Rey tries to pull at his hair but it doesn't do anything. There was something wrong with him.

"He's - he's," Rey bit her lip to hold down a moan. Her cheeks were flushed now in realization that she was naked being eaten out by him. "He's been forcing himself on me."

Leia blinked as if she was unfazed by the picture. Poor Leia, Rey thought. Leia must be in shock the way Rey was.

Rey waited for Leia to react and respond but to Rey's surprise, Leia walked away. And left Rey alone with him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Rey was seven when she met him. She was a little girl, eager and bright eyed into being a part of a family. She had met Leia first and loved her instantly. Now it was her turn to meet Ben. Rey was more than excited. She had heard so much about Ben from countless visits from Leia. He was quiet but kind, loving and gentle. Ben was going to be her older brother once the adoption was finalized._

_She puts on her best clothes and tied her hair up real nicely. She wants to make a good impression. She was slightly disappointed that he wasn't around her age but she's grateful to be wanted. She never thought she would be taken in._

_Ben's going to be her big brother - she may not see him as often but he's going to be a part of her life forever._

* * *

Rey's on the floor, being crushed by giant man. He's kissing her all over. Her cheeks. Her mouth. Her neck. He's fixated with her lips and repeatedly urges her to participate. She reciprocates - not because she wants to but for it was easier for her to comply than to resist. She kisses him in slow pecks. It doesn't feel real at all. He's grunting as she was being humped. He still his clothes on. He reminds her so much of a dog humping a toy.

All she could think about was watching Leia walk away. Rey keeps searching for a reason to justify Leia's action.

She wondered if that really did happen or if she was suffering from a concussion.

Leia wouldn't allow this to happen.

* * *

_He's cute, she thinks. Broad shoulders, soft lips, warm eyes. She's been around older boys before but none made her think this way._

_She finds her cheeks becoming pink as she sees Leia and Ben walk over. She shakes her head._

_She can't think those things, he's going to be her brother._

* * *

For as long as she could remember, she always wanted a happily ever after kiss. The ones you see in movies. Deep kisses. Protected in a safe embrace. This wasn't how she pictured it - naked on the kitchen floor being forced to kiss her brother.

She wonders how long he's wanted to kiss her. He's really into it - kissing her. She keeps pulling herself back to remind herself not to get lost with it. She doesn't want to enjoy it. She tells herself that she was just aroused and not attracted to him.

He's smiling - as if he was happy. He's never shown that emotion to her before. His hold on her was relaxed now. He's caressing her for he knows she's not going to fight back anymore. She's too exhausted and it doesn't matter for Leia chose to left.

"I'm sorry," he presses the words into her collarbone. His hand was working to unbuckle his belt. "This isn't the way I want this to happen either."

Rey doesn't respond back. Instead she stares at the ceiling, trying to find comfort. She shuddered as she hears metal clinking. It's a prominent sound - him unzipping his pants.

"I should have your first time be in a bed - but I like this spot."

Rey wants to ask why but she doesn't. He's not human to her anymore, he's nothing but a monster. Tears are streaming out of her eyes as he finishes off stripping. Maybe Leia left to call 911. Maybe she's afraid of what her son would do to her.

Leia wouldn't leave her.

She keeps her eyes closed. She doesn't want to see him naked - it'll make it even more real. His hand is there in between her legs again. She wants to cry to let him know how much he was hurting her but her body wouldn't let her. Her body liked how he was touching her. She doesn't want to but her body didn't care. She finds herself moaning, her hips bucking up.

"I know I should have waited," Ben murmured. He dips his head to lick her there again. This time it wasn't as haste. It felt like a kiss. "I should've gotten you toys to stretch you out." He puts a finger into her pussy. She squeaked from the intrusion. "You're so small. I think it will take weeks to stretch you out for my cock." He pulls his finger out to lick the taste off.

Her eyes were still closed but she could hear it.

* * *

_Maybe she's not cool enough, Rey thinks. After all, she's just a kid and he was a teenager. He probably finds her boring. He's not as friendly as Leia, not as open or approachable. He's moody. He doesn't give her eye contact and barely speaks._

_She keeps talking though, hoping that something she says might interest him._

* * *

He positions her, his fingers tracing her scar on her neck. "Look at me," he tells her.

She does so, blinking away her tears.

She sees a smile on his face.

Rey wished he stopped.

* * *

_The adoption is finalized._

_Leia takes Rey out for ice cream to celebrate. Ben isn't there. He's out with his friends. Leia lets Rey get whatever she wants including toppings. Rey gets herself a double scoop of chocolate and strawberry on a cone with sprinkles. Leia gets herself a nonfat ice cream in a cup. Leia's eating her ice cream while Rey was staring at the floor. Leia notices this. The ice cream was dripping down Rey's hands._

_"How's your ice cream, dear?" Leia asked._

_"It's good - why couldn't Ben come?"_

_Leia pursed her lips. "He's busy. He's trying to enjoy the rest of his time before he goes off to college out of state."_

_Rey frowned. She understands that but it still shakes her off the wrong way. "I don't think he likes me."_

_Leia petted Rey's head. "Of course he does. He likes you very much - it's just a lot for him right now. He feels guilty for having to leave in a month. He's afraid of you getting close to him."_

_She raised her eyebrow. "Why is he afraid of me getting close to him?"_

_Leia stammered. She paused to collect her thoughts. "He doesn't want you to miss him while he's gone."_

* * *

She's sobbing as he kept thrusting inside of her.

It hurts. She's learned about sex from health class and Leia but she didn't know that it would hurt this much.

She cries like a child in hopes Leia would come and save her. But Leia isn't here. Leia was in her room.

Ben keeps kissing her. It doesn't make her feel any better. He kisses her throat before flipping her to go on her hands and knees. He must be tired of seeing her cry. He doesn't want to see it. He wants to enjoy himself. Rey winced. He feels bigger in this position. Her whole body was trembling. She stopped being wet a while ago but all she could think was about how much she bled - about how he forced himself in.

Rey wondered what's going to happen after this. Will it just be this one time? Or does Ben plan to make this a regular thing? His pace quickens. All she could hear was their bodies slapping together. He's so big - he doesn't belong there.

He stills then.

It doesn't occur until it happens - he's coming inside of her. Spurts of hot come fill her. She's never experienced this feeling before - being filled. It's too much for her to process as excess come spills out.

Ben must be in shock of what he's done - because he's still inside of her. She can feel it, the remorse he had. His breathing is heavy and hot. And to her surprise, so was hers. He slowly pulls out then. He gathers her in his arms and lets her rest.

* * *

Rey wakes up in her bed, fully clothed with him curled beside her. He's awake and by the lines on his face, she could tell he had been the whole time. He's stroking her hair and peppering kisses along her jaw.

She's only in shorts and a tank top. She can see it - the bruises on her body. There were so many bruises on her. She stops and smells something. She can smell her scent. He must have bathed her for the smell of shampoo was strong. She looked down at her legs again and sees that her ankle was tended to.

She wonders how long she had been asleep.

He's holding her again, holding her as if he cared for her. Rey lays there stiffly like a doll. She doesn't want him to touch her but she needs a hug. And so she hugs him back. Rey tries to recall a time he's held her like this. She doesn't think there was a time.

She breaks away.

Ben lets her.

She sits up and he did as well. He's so alert, so attentive. It's quite terrifying. He seemed so in tune with her. If she tried to run, he would know where she'll go. There's a knock on the door.

"Come in," Ben said.

Seconds passed before Leia entered. "Is everything alright?" she asked. She stood there, keeping a distance from them. Ben placed his hand on Rey's chest to keep her in bed.

"No," Rey sobbed. She wants to be angry with Leia but she can't. She's looking for someone to confide to and between the two, Rey picked Leia. "I'm in so much pain."

"I know," Leia sighed. "I'll go get you some painkillers."

"I need a Plan B pill too - he...um in me." Rey had learned about Plan B from overhearing a few girls at school. Plan B was used to prevent pregnancies after unprotected sex. She knows it must be taken within a certain time frame.

Leia frowned. "It's not going to work."

Rey's heart dropped. "What do you mean? Please I really need it - I don't want to get pregnant," her voice broke. She's frantic. Ben's kissing her shoulders and neck again in attempt to relax her. Rey tries to shrug him off but he doesn't.

"I can get you it but it's not going to do anything."

"It should though! I learned about it from school!"

Leia swallowed hard. "I'll buy you it and you can take it but it's not going to do anything. There's nothing invented yet to prevent a human getting pregnant by a werewolf."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this might be extended to be a total of 5 chapters opposed to 4. we'll see.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suppose to end at this chapter but decided to extend to 2 more.

"You should have at least made her a nest," Leia stated warily. There was a scowl on her face, her mouth curved. "You should have tried to make it a comfortable experience for her."

Ben stopped nuzzling Rey's neck. He hugs her tightly and rests his chin on her shoulder. "I know," he sighed. "I know. I wanted to wait another few days when my home was ready for her. It just happened."

Leia brushes Ben away to inspect Rey's body. Ben growls lowly and wraps his arms around her again. Something tells Rey that this wasn't a temporary response. "You really bruised her up, Ben," Leia pursed her lip. Bruised was an understatement. Rey was mauled and the evidence was all there. Leia's thankful that Rey only had a sprained ankle opposed to broken bones. "She can't go to school for at least a week. But I guess it doesn't matter to you since I assume you planned to keep her in for a week."

* * *

_She doesn't know anything. She never had sex before and doesn't know how human sex is supposed to be. Of course Rey was taught in school about it but never about werewolves. The human world doesn't know about the existence of werewolves, and the werewolves liked it this way. It was much safer than all the centuries ago of being hunted down._

_As he mounts her, she doesn't know how much larger his cock was than a man's - doesn't know that his cock was latching on to her. Any woman with experience would know something was off with him but Rey didn't because he was her first and only. It arouses him even more. She's not supposed to be taking him but she was. His entire length was inside of her and linking her to him. She was so warm and tight - and just perfect. He doesn't have to hold back anymore. He doesn't have to stay away from here anymore. He can just be with her._

_Ben should have controlled himself - should have done all the rituals but his instincts took over him. He remained stationed, waiting for the swelling to stop before pulling out to tend to his human mate._

* * *

"This isn't real," Rey said. It couldn't be. They must be playing a trick on her. Rey was about to open her mouth when Leia decides to change. Leia's small, willowy body transformed into a beast before her. Rey dug her nails into the palm of her hand to see if she was awake. She was.

Leia returned back into her human state, tucking in a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I wanted to tell you sooner but you were still too young and I knew from your paperwork that you were afraid of large dogs."

"I was attacked by a dog when I was young that's why."

* * *

_Leia sat in Rey's room while it happened._

_There was nothing Leia could do. She knew well not to interfere with mating. Despite Ben being her son, she knew that he might attack her if attempted to separate them. It was in his nature, beyond him. She feels so helpless, unable to do anything as she heard the little girl cry._

_She turned on some music and began to pack Rey's belongings for she knew Rey won't be able to live here anymore._

* * *

It hurts to walk.

It was more than a sprained ankle, her thighs were raw and sore. She still feels his cock inside of her despite the fact they weren't having sex. She can still feel him there, throbbing. There were bruises scattered everywhere on her and her entire body was in pain - her back, her neck, and legs. Ben's carrying her into his car. He's so receptive, knows that she can't walk without her telling him.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked. She stared at the car door and contemplates about jumping out. She was already wounded as it was, another wouldn't make a difference.

"Home," he answered simply. He was in a better state than the day before, perhaps happy.

"But I don't want -

"Rey," his tone was firm. "We've already discussed this. You're not going to live with Leia anymore."

She shifted in her seat. She wished she had her backpack here to have something to hold on to. Her things were in the trunk. It wasn't everything either, only the things that Leia packed into two bags. "How about school?"

Ben puts a heating pad in between her legs first before answering. "You will transfer to a school nearby until you start showing."

She bit her lip. Everything sounds planned. She wondered how long he had been thinking about this. Was it months? Years? "I don't want this," she said weakly.

"I'm sorry for how things have happened. I wanted things to be different."

She wants to put up a fight but it wasn't in their dynamic. He was older and so they never fought the way siblings do. As she thinks about it, perhaps their dynamic was never of siblings. And maybe that was why Leia from the beginning to never refer to her as mother.

* * *

Ben carries her into his apartment. He doesn't get her things right away, it wasn't a priority. It's the first time she's here. The place was polished but he was a perfectionist and wanted everything to be up to par. He took her a few days early so he has to make due. He can't wait any longer. He claimed her and wants to bond with her again.

She's still in his arms but she constantly turns her head around, examining her new home. He can tell by the expression on her face how puzzled she was by seeing clean house with so many blankets and pillows scattered in random piles. "I want you to be comfortable," he murmured. He presses a soft kiss on her cheek. "For when we are intimate." _Periodically_ , he wants to say. He doesn't for it might frighten her. He knows he has to coax her into it and he will.

Rey doesn't know how much he loves her - or how much it took out of him to wait to get here. He cradles her in his arms as he refrains from taking her on the floor again. Instead he takes her to his closet - the one he's prepared for weeks for her.

She cries so much, already tearing up as he lays her down in the closet. She's human and doesn't understand to appreciate the nest he's made for her. He was so meticulous with the nest too, only using the finest materials and quality. He spent nearly a thousand on all the sheets and cloths and pillows. He only got the softest of materials, thick and fluffy. The highest of thread counts. Ben frowned as he sees the horror in her eyes. His mother should have educated her. Ben would have but his mother begged him not to for she wanted to give Rey a normal childhood. He kisses his mate then to soothe her. He can tell she doesn't really like being affectionate with him. He doesn't blame her. He was too rough with her - forced himself when her body wasn't ready. It will take time for her to warm up to him again. "I love you," he tells her. He watches as her eyes go wide accompanied with a strip of pink across her cheeks. She's confused and yet pleased. He stops to chuckle.

"What is it?"

He traces the scar on her neck in fondness. "You have no idea how long I wanted to tell you that."

The sound of his relief seems to settle her nerves.

Ben kisses her tenderly then. He knows to do this for her to create a bond with him. His cock twitches from the contact - but stops himself. He knows he has to be careful so he won't break her. "We'll spend time here for the week to get acquainted." He touches her pussy then, pushing down the material away to stroke her there. Massage her. "Such a good girl," he murmured the small praise in her ear. "Taking a cock that was too big for you."

He expects her to be repulsed by his vulgar language for he never spoke like that around her. But she wasn't. Instead, she nodded, transfixed by the way he was making her feel. From his gaze to his touch. She was curling into his hand, a stark contrast to the day before where she tried to resist him. She was his mate now and her body already knows this.

"Tell me Rey, are you still afraid of large animals?"


	5. Chapter 5

Ben keeps her in the closet for the next several days.

He doesn't let her go out unless it was needed and even then, he latches on to her. He follows her like a shadow. He feeds her well, makes sure she doesn't lose any weight during this time. He takes her several times a day and makes her rest afterwards.

Ben's very meticulous, he changes the sheets often so it wouldn't smell of come and sweat. Rey's not surprised by that. He's always been an orderly person but she's taken aback by the sudden change of character of him. He's affectionate and friendly, something she's never seen from him. Maybe it's because he's been cautious around her and now he doesn't have to be worried of his actions anymore. Everything was an adjustment. He does another thing. After he comes in her, he positions her in a certain angle and holds her in that position to make sure she's...taking all of it. He really wants to get her pregnant.

She likes kissing him though, it's something she's come to terms with. Rey loved science and knows how kissing releases endorphins. She had always been a logical person, and yet kissing makes her feel really happy. It's also due to her age mixed with hormones, she knew. But she wonders if it was mixed with something else - what he was and what he did to her.

There was something about it, watching him strip bare as he entered the closet he kept her in. She's only covered in blankets. He doesn't allow her to wear clothes. She would protest but he takes her so often that it makes sense. Her heart beat races each time she sees him enter. She sinks herself under the comforters each time, clinging on to the sheets for something to hold on to. He always finds her under the pools of blankets and pillows. He moves like a serpent and coils himself around her to pull her into a kiss. He starts with a soft kiss and deepens it to lull her into a false sense of security that it won't hurt as much. Rey always falls for it, falls for how he caresses her or how gently he suckled on her nipples. His breathing gets sharp all too quickly and she feels his aroused cock dripping on to her skin. She doesn't care. She focuses on the little moments of play they engage before he takes her. She likes kissing him and being kissed by him. She loves the way he touches her breasts and the way he teases her nipples.

Rey always wanted to be kissed by him for as long as she could remember. Not in a sexual sense. Romantic and more innocent than anything. She found him attractive but she knew better. She was a kid and he was her brother. But that doesn't matter anymore. She doesn't mind that he has sex with her, it's something that people do beyond kissing.

Sometimes she tries to delay the moment he puts her on her hands and knees. She'll roll herself on top of him as they kiss, sometimes wrestle him. She likes making him laugh and hearing it. She likes kissing him and being curled in his arms.

Ben will always go along with it for a little bit longer, like the older brother he was. He'll let her nip at his skin and lovingly pull his hair. He'll let her kiss him all over in pecks but his fingers will always be twisting her nipples or playing with her pussy to keep her aroused. It reminded him of the first few years of her trying to convince him to stay whenever he had to go back to college after break ended. She used to hide his things in hopes of preventing him from leaving and try to distract him with little anecdotes.

"I just need to break you in," he tells her whenever he's tired of being patient. He stroked her hair before nuzzling her neck. "So it'll feel good."

Rey forced herself to nod. She can feel her heart racing again. She really hates how painful sex was. It doesn't feel romantic at all, not the way it did when they kiss. But she complies, she knows better now.

* * *

During this week, Ben only puts on clothes to answer the door for delivery. He doesn't like being away from her long, not even to cook. Rey doesn't mind. Ben gets Rey her favorite comfort foods. He puts on clothes too whenever he has to go outside to get her things to help ease the transition of being with him.

He gets her things he knows she'll like - candy, flowers, and clothes. And he gets her things that she needs, things to relax her body. He knows how painful it was for his little human mate to be stretched by his cock. So he gets her things for a nice warm bath - scented candles, essential oils, bath bombs. He gets her a vibrator and other toys too, to help her.

"I was planning to do this for you," he tells her. He props her on his lap, her back to him. He's parting her thighs and putting the vibrator at her sweet spot to calm her nerves. "To prepare you for me," he whispered, kissing her neck.

Ben has a mirror facing them so he can look at her. She's staring at all the things he bought for her from today and in advance. Lube. Different sizes of dildos. Body oils. Pills. He can tell she was shocked but curious.

He kisses her neck again, eliciting a moan from her. It was delicious sound, light humming from the vibrator and a moan from his mate. "I was planning on building your tolerance for at least a few weeks before claiming you but you got the best of me."

* * *

Ben was a very attentive mate. He notices every single sign and tends to her. She's so sensitive and gets sore often and so he massages her and lightly plays with her bundle of nerves.

"Do you get sore too?" she asked him. She's sighing in relief as he rubbed some oil on her luscious skin.

He chuckles and nods. It was a silly question. "Of course I do. We always end up taking naps together after sex." He was a concerned mate, always makes sure she pees immediately after sex to avoid infection. He always puts a warm cloth in between her legs as they slept to avoid her from being too irritated.

She blushes then. "I mean - do you feel sore in your...area too?"

"Yes, you are very tight. Sometimes I still feel like I'm being constricted by you."

"Does it hurt?"

His eyes darkened. He sensed her being curious again. He liked it when she was curious. She was starting to like sex. "Sometimes it hurts."

"Do you want me to relieve you?"

Ben nodded, letting out a low growl.

* * *

The only time he puts clothes on her was when he took her out of her nest. He puts only his shirt on her. She still had some oil on and the fabric clung to it to bring attention for his eyes to see. He loves seeing her perky tits and he couldn't wait to suck her dry. He takes her to the living room and he has her sit on the couch while he set up the TV. She was so young and it made sense in educating her through visual examples.

He hands her the remote. "Go search 'blowjobs'," he tells her. "Pick a few videos and we'll watch together." They were on an adult site, a human one to be exact. Rey blinked but she takes the remote. There was something disturbing about her older brother showing her porn and wanting to watch it together.

But there was something about it though, something exciting. She knows Ben, knows how rational and level headed he was. And he knows this was wrong too. They sat on the couch side by side. She scrolled through the selection of videos and clicks on a video with somewhat attractive people. She was blushing the whole time - at how staged the whole video was. Ben fingers her as she watched.

"It's okay if you like it," he informed her. "It's only natural."

She shook her head. "It's so weird. The girl's not a real good actor." She wanted to comment about how small the male actor was but it seemed to mean. Rey was puzzled though, watching in confusion at how the actress was constantly praising how big the actor's dick was. It was very small. And he came fast too. Rey didn't say much and went back and searched for another video.

Ben doesn't seem to be watching. He was more interested in touching her. Rey didn't mind especially when he was kissing her. Rey was unable to pull her eyes from the screen. The second video the man had a slightly longer penis but it was very thin. Looked like a stick to Rey. And yet two actresses were begging for it and in their words: a thick cock. It didn't seem that big to Rey. Rey's sure she'll be able to take it without any problem or screaming. Ben's was much bigger and longer.

She watched several videos. About eight. She found herself turned off by the porn. The men didn't have big penises and the bad acting didn't help at all. The actresses were pretending to gag on it but Rey knew better. A lot of the men were so skinny and thin too, not all like Ben. The sex in the videos didn't seem as enjoyable to her either.

She pressed pause on a video.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked. He wonders if she got overwhelmed from seeing so much content.

"The men aren't very big," she found herself turning redder. "Are all human men like that?"

"Not all," he couldn't help but to find her statement amusing. "We saw a variety though."

"But none of them are big like you." Rey turned her head away in embarrassment. She wondered if the men were big but it didn't look like it since she's so used to seeing Ben.

His cock twitched. He pulls her back to him and strokes her hair. "You like my big cock, don't you?" Rey didn't respond but Ben didn't prolong it. Instead he gestured her to go on her knees on the floor. "I just want to fuck your mouth," he said through a growl. "Show me what you learned."

He takes off her shirt first to expose her and to bound her hands. He loves dominating her, his little human mate. He doesn't care that he's rough with her. A part of him doesn't have remorse for forcing himself on her and fucking her on the kitchen floor. She needed to be claimed.

* * *

They have sex on the floor while watching human porn. He puts on a playlist of 'doggy style' porn for Rey to watch while he mounted her. He likes having her compare and search for differences and similarities. He loves hearing it, real sounds of pain and pleasure against crude acting.

"Watch closely," he grunted into her ear.

His mate nodded through her sob. He's almost there and she can feel it. She's crying so much because he's rough with her. She still has a sprained ankle but he doesn't seem to remember.

"See how the man is still as he comes?"

"Mhmm." It all looked the same to her, nothing different. She pants as Ben releases his seed inside of her.

They watched as the man pulled out the moment he's done. The man doesn't even stay for a second inside of the actress. Rey blinked. She knows porn was just an act but it was odd to her. It didn't seem natural. She couldn't help but to be puzzled by the small ordeal.

Ben remained inside her, breathing heavily as he waited for his body to disconnect to her. It's going to be like this for a bit but nothing that Rey wasn't used to.

"It's strange," Rey said. "The man just pulled out immediately."

"Because human men are different then werewolves. Do you feel my cock latching on to you?"

"Like I'm stuck."

Ben laughed. "Because you are."

* * *

He puts her back in her nest once the swelling stopped. "Tell me Rey, are you still afraid of large animals?"

"Very much so," she whispered.

Ben frowned. "I would love to show you my form but it'll scare you."

"It will," she exhaled. She doesn't even try to deny it. "I don't want to have sex with you as a wolf."

He frowned but he knows he has to accept it. Even though he would love to take her in that form. "We won't. I promise." Involuntarily, she touched the scar on her neck. Ben notices it.

He tilts her chin up and coaxes her into kissing him. She likes being kissed, this he knows. He kisses her gently to settle her nerves. She ebbs and flows with her emotions of horror and curiosity. If he can choose, he would always want her to be curious, to be open. To him. "Beasts are all horrible, aren't they?" he chuckles lowly. He recaptures a sense of lightness in the room.

"Not all." Her arms are wrapped around him. Ben doesn't ever want to leave his mate ever. He wants to always be attached to her.

"How did you get your scar?"

"You already know how I got it."


	6. Chapter 6

The week passes but Ben decides to keep her home a little longer instead of letting her go to school. She needs some rest and she will get more than enough when he's away from work. Rey doesn't protest, she's grown to become a very good mate. She listens to her Alpha. His mind is able to clear after the week ended, no longer clouded from his rut.

All he could think about at work was about taking care of Rey. He was very aggressive claiming her and he wants to show her he was still gentle like he always was.

* * *

_"I don't think it's safe adopting a human child," he voices his concern to his mother. Dad died a few months ago and ever since then, she hasn't been the same. Ben was fourteen and a half and yet his mother was experiencing empty nest syndrome early._

_Leia bit her lip. "It should be fine," she said reassuringly. Not to Ben but to herself. His mother had been grieving and has been trying to find something to mend her broken heart. There were no pups that needed a home for werewolves all kept theirs. It was in their nature. The only option was to adopt a human if his mother wanted another child._

_He frowned but said nothing. He's tired of having the same conversation about it. Ben knows that no matter what, it wasn't his choice and his mother was more drawn to the idea because soon he's going to go off for college. Adoption was a long process and he hopes that she'll come to her senses._

* * *

Ben gets them Chipotle for dinner tonight so Rey can have a bit of normalcy - of how things were before. He gets it to go so they can be comfortable at home. He orders himself a steak bowl with lots of greens and guacamole and Rey a chicken burrito with all the fixings. She likes a bowl but he decides to get her a burrito for more calories. She needs more meat on her bones. Humans struggle carrying pups tremendously and have to be monitored to make sure they weren't losing weight. It doesn't help that Rey was naturally thin and always struggled to get to her healthy weight.

When he gets home, he calls out her name but she doesn't respond. He smells her though and isn't worried. She must be sleeping. Which is good because she needs to recover after a week full of bonding. He sets aside the food and his keys on the island and followed her scent. He finds her asleep on the bed, bundled in layers and layers of sheets. Ben couldn't help but to smile. She had gotten used to sleeping in the closet that she made a nest on the bed. Maybe she'll try to learn more about werewolves and educate their children. She'll be a wonderful mother. She's always curious and likes learning new things.

"Sweetheart, it's time to wake up," he said as he gently nudged her.

His mate softly exhaled and yawned. "Mm?"

He chuckled. Slowly, he unwrapped the blankets and covers one by one. He slips his hand underneath her skirt. "How are you feeling? Are you still sore here?" He touches her there and he feels her shiver.

"I'm very sensitive there," she winced. He doesn't stop touching her for her body was enjoying it. He can see her toes curl in pleasure.

"Do you want some dinner?" he presses a kiss on her forehead. He takes his time to pull out his fingers. He sucks on his fingers then, doesn't care to be quiet and makes a smacking sound.

Rey nodded, suddenly realizing how hungry she was. She had slept the whole day.

* * *

_It's a long process to adopt. It's not a quick process, it can take up to several years. His mother still wants a to adopt a child and has been approved by an agency. There was no turning back and there was nothing he could do. It's weird being sixteen and knowing you're going to have another sibbling. He's going to go to college soon and he can't help but to feel pity for the child that was meant to fill the void in his mother._

_"Ben, do you want to see another picture of Rey?" His mother had finally settled with a child. The process wasn't over yet and it makes Ben sad thinking that he's going to be away by the time the adoption was finalized._

_He shrugs. "I guess."_

_Leia shows him a file photo of a little girl with long brown hair and dimples._

_"She's pretty." But definitely human._

_Leia smiles. "She looks similar to us. She'll fit right in."_

_"She's human," he emphasized coldy. "She can't exactly fit in."_

* * *

Ben watched her as she ate. He hovers her, wiping her mouth with a napkin ever so often. She's not a messy eater but he likes taking care of her. Rey makes a face as he wiped her lips again. "I can do that myself," she tells him as she giggled.

He doesn't respond and smooths out her hair. Soon she's going to have trouble walking when she's pregnant.

She's relaxed right now, unaware of the thoughts running through his mind. She's off guard, enjoying the bit of normalcy of takeout. She's always off guard, that's why he claimed her so easily. He pulled her to sit on his lap. He likes having her close. Rey remained unaffected, nonchalantly nibbling on her burrito. "Is everything alright?" she asked. "You're acting kinda funny."

"I'm fine," he reassures her. He touches her ankle to check on the sprain.

* * *

At night, they watch porn again. Human porn.

He's sucking at her nipples as she watched. It arouses him, knowing his mate will never have sex the way she was intended to. She's never going to have sex with a human or anyone else for that matter. "What a lucky girl you are," he informs her. "You get to have a large cock for the rest of your life."

"Are you sad that you're not with someone that's like you?" she asked.

He shakes his head. "No, not when it's you."

* * *

_When he meets Rey for the first time, it's a supervised visit with his mother and a social worker. Rey is dressed all nicely, with her hair half up. She seems intimated by him, he can tell by how much she was looking up at down. She's never seen someone so tall._

_"Hello," he said to her. The first thing he notices was how sweet she smelled. The second thing he notices was the scare on her neck. The third thing was the drawing she hid behind her back._

_"Hello. I'm Rey - but you already know that," she said. She's staring at the ground, fumbling with her feet. Leia chuckled in endearment and so did the social worker._

_"It's nice to meet you Rey. I'm Ben but I guess you already know that."_

_Rey blushed. "Uh huh. I made you something," she said bashfully._

_"What is it?"_

_"It's not really good," she frowned._

_Ben smiled and went down on one knee to see her face. "I'm sure I'll like it. I can sense you're a talented artist."_

* * *

She's curious again.

And so Ben lets her experiment. She on top of him right now. She wants to try to mimic what she saw in porn. He touches pussy to make sure she was nice and wet. He put some lube on to help with her first time in this position. "Take your time," he instructs her. Rey wants to try taking his cock and riding him. "It'll hurt if you go down too fast. You need to first build your tolerance before picking up the pace."

His cock is long and passes way beyond her navel.

Rey positions herself and slowly takes him in, bit by bit. She's whimpering and he can't help but to smile. "You feel so much bigger in this position," she tells him.

"You feel like heaven like this," he praised. He feels his cock being squeezed and clenched by her walls. "Good girl, just like that. You're almost there." It was such a delicious sight, watching her pussy swallow him. He can see his cock bulging through her and he's twitching in delight. He stroked her thighs as she took off the last inch of his cock. It was such a pretty magic trick, making his cock disappear. "Good girl."

It takes a while to get used to his girth and length before she's able to fully play. Once she's able to, she's at it. She's going up and down, bouncing until she can't. Rey paused and blinked. She tried to move up but found herself unable to. "I think... I'm stuck."

He laughs. Ben can feel it, his cock swelling up even more. "Because you are." It doesn't take long for his penis to latch on to her. He kisses her head. "It's okay, I'll help you finish." He pushes her on her back.

* * *

_"She's afraid of dogs," Ben mumbled._

_"I know," Leia answered back._

_He glared at her. "You can't adopt her. She's going to be afraid of us. It might traumatize her." It was absurd for his mother to be taking in a girl who had lupophobia. Of course there was a possibility that Rey can outgrow the phobia but Ben was thinking about this realistically. It wasn't healthy for a human child to be brought up by a werewolf._

_Leia brushed it off. "She'll come around to us."_

_"I'm not being prejudice!" he exclaimed. He can see what his mother was thinking. "You have to know that it's going to be difficult raising her."_

_"We're not that different Ben."_

* * *

Rey falls asleep quickly, she always does whenever he wears her out.

They're in bed together and yet, Ben doesn't feel well. He wants to put her in the closet again, in the nest he made for her. He wants nothing but to protect her. Maybe he wasn't full out of his rut because all he could think about was about guarding her. Ben tries to tell himself that she was fine and that no one was going to take her. They were in his home that was safe and secured.

He tries to sleep it through but he can't. He keeps stroking her, cradling her in his arms.

* * *

_Rey smells nice and her smile was warm, Ben keeps noticing this. It's nothing in a sexual way, he's just observant. It's overwhelming sometimes how sweet her scent was. He keeps a distance from her for a reason he can't find. He doesn't know why he does this._

_Mom's upset about it and demands for him to make Rey feel welcomed._

_Ben tries, honestly he does but he's not sure how to be around Rey. She's so small. He's afraid of hurting her. He's watching her from afar in the backyard. She's playing with her dolls and tea set. He had a phone but he keeps his eye on her, afraid something might happen to her. He doesn't why he has this fear for it was irrational. Even when they go out he's jaded when they come across other werewolves. He keeps thinking they'll do something to her._

_She's only seven, a thin human child and unable to fend for herself._

_His concern was rational though, she wasn't like them._

* * *

_Rey doesn't know the difference between big dogs and wolves. She was young and only a child. Ben learns this one day when they were in the backyard gardening and a werewolf broke in and attempted to do something to her. It took all his strength not to transform and kill the intruder. He didn't want to scare her and so he didn't change._

_He growled at the werewolf._

_But t_ _he wolf doesn't listen._

_"Go inside, Rey."_

_She was too paralyzed to move. Her eyes were wide and her body was trembling. She was transfixed by the werewolf, staring at him as if she knew him._ _"Rey it's going to be okay," he promised her. "You don't have to worry about me." Honestly, she didn't. He's going to kill this intruder. "I'm going to take care this."_

_Ben grabbed the shovel and use it to temporarily block the wolf until Rey was inside. Once she was gone, Ben doesn't hold back._

* * *

_Once it was over, he goes to Rey. He washes up first though and puts on new clothes. The last thing he wanted to do was scare Rey with being all bloody. She's already scared of dogs and he doesn't want her to be afraid of him._ _Leia is with her on the couch, attempting to calm down the crying child. Ben glared at his mother. Leia ignored her son's scorn and focused on tending to the little girl._

_"The dog came back-back again," Rey heaved._

_Ben and Leia raised their eyebrows. "The dog?" Ben and Leia both asked._

_"He always looks for me and tries to attack me," Rey sniffled._

_"Do you mean the dog that was just in our yard?" Ben asked gently._

_Rey nodded. "It's always the same dog. "_

_Ben and Leia looked at each other warily. That wasn't a dog._

_"Well he's not going to hurt you anymore," Ben tells her. "I took care of him."_

_"Really?" Rey wiped her eyes._

_He smiled at her. "Really."_

* * *

_Ben had lived with humans his whole life. His closest friends were human but none knew about who he was. He was taught to always be concerned about his livelihood. He had werewolf friends too and had girlfriends who were werewolves. He expected that he would end up with his own kind but he can't do that anymore, not after imprinting on her._

_He had to do it though. He doesn't want other werewolves trying to imprint on her. Ben doesn't regret what he's done. He's leaving off to college in the next week and he wants to be able to have a sound mind when he's away from her. He doesn't have to worry anymore, about others trying to harm her._

_It wasn't like he was planning it._

_It just happened._

_She had been sick for days and he wanted to check up on her. She was asleep for the cold medication she took was strong. Looking back at it, Ben's thankful that Rey was asleep when he imprinted her. She wasn't conscious when he also ended up marking her too. He didn't mean to bite her but his instincts took over him. He didn't mean to create a deeper scar on her throat. At that time he was consumed with the need to cover the scar she got from climbing up a fence from trying to avoid that werewolf._

_Ben covered the scar with another one._

_He bit her too roughly then he wanted and broke a lot of flesh. She bled a lot that she woke up. He couldn't help himself, it just happened. His heart skipped a beat as he hears her crying in pain. She's touching her neck in confusion. She's disorientated._ _Ben took care of it though, he didn't want her to panic and so he gave her more medication. He sat beside her as he waited for her drift back to sleep, thinking about how to explain this to his mother._

* * *

He thinks about the day he marked her as he's remaking a nest for her in the closet again. He's not going to be able to rest until they were in the nest. The bed had too much open space and he wanted to keep her in a dark and small enclosed space. He was remorseful about the day but as he peered her in between making a nest, he doesn't regret it.


End file.
